


Pour Some Sugar on Me

by DontAsaltSnails



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Archangel - Freeform, Aww, Classic Rock, Cute, Dean is out, Feelings, Fluff, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Hugs, Idk just fluffy, Kisses, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Moose, No moose were harmed in the making of this fic, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Sam gets mad, Showers, Some Humor, Wings, first time writing sabriel, please be kind, pour some sugar on me, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAsaltSnails/pseuds/DontAsaltSnails
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Sam has a (not-so) heavenly visitor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Sabriel one-shot I was making for Valentines day! My first Sabriel ever, and uhhh yes!

Sam sat up quickly, he awoke to the blasting tones of Def Leppard. The hunter deadpanned as he realized what song was already on its chorus line, ‘ _Pour Some Sugar on Me_ ’. Letting out a sigh, the younger Winchester wiped his tired eyes and sighed, probably just Dean being an annoying asshole- _Wait_. Dean wasn’t home today.. He had gone out, something about needing a beer, but Sam knew better, he knew Dean just didn’t want to be with his brother on Valentine’s day.

Who blamed him? Which of course raised the question, who was blasting classic rock in the bunker?

“Heya Sammy,” came a familiar annoying voice from the wall (only making a startled Sam jump for his sidearm.) And there he was, the same certain archangel that had been popping in bothering the Winchesters as of late. The archangel rested against the wall with such an arrogant stupid smirk on his idiotic face,  and why was he wearing sunglasses indoors? “Gabriel. How many times do we have to tell you? You’re not welcome in the bunker.” Gabe threw a faux pout as he lowered his sunglasses, only peering at Sam now from the top of the frames.

“What, you sayin’ dad shouldn’t have brought me back? Sam, I’m hurt- especially since you had been praying for me to be back all this time… I mean, I woulda thought-” Gabriel however was cut off mid-sentence by a very angry moose. “Shut up, I only prayed for you a few times- AND _only_  because I thought you could help us win.” The celestial being grinned at the hunter, “not cuz’ you want to pour some sugar on me, Sammy?” Sam’s eyebrows shot up, “No Gabriel. No! You killed Dean, how many times?” Gabe rolled his eyes, “yet he isn’t _really_ dead, now is he. But y'know what, keep lying to yourself, kiddo.” And just like that, the archangel vanished in thin air. Although, Sam felt some relief the angel was gone- he also felt worried. Obviously, this wasn’t over yet, Gabe was like a kid with a toy, he didn’t just give up that easily.. The worst part was, Sam didn’t want him to give up either. He frowned at that realization before finally getting up.

After doing some research on a possible lead to a possible hunt, Sam went and exercised, ate a healthy breakfast (and not those sugar-infused pancakes the angel had made), and went to go shower. Unfortunately, for the tall moose-like man, he now had that song stuck in his head. Humming Def Leppard’s hit, he turned off the water and made his way to grab his towel. Instead of grabbing said cloth, he touched hair and skin instead. Sam jumped pulling the shower curtain closed tight and shouting, “Gabriel! Where’s my towel?!”

The archangel leaned against the wall (as he had earlier- the jerk) and smirked, “Hey hey Samsquatch, you forgot your towel, I was trying to help.. _Jeez_.” He handed Sam a towel, actually looking away, which Sam wasn’t sure why- but he hadn’t expected that. “Y'know I don’t believe you, right?” Sam stated. Gabriel snorted, “since when has anyone believed me anyways.” Sam opened the curtain, towel around his waist, and the angel was nowhere to be seen. The hunter frowned. Did he actually upset Gabriel? Nah, he couldn’t have.. Gabriel doesn’t have feelings to hurt, or so he told himself.

It wasn’t until later, that Sam saw beautiful (and mangled..) crimson roses sitting on the table, next to heart shaped pancakes.

Deciding to make things right, Sam sat at his bed awkwardly. He cleared his throat, closed his eyes and sighed. Speaking in a prayer to himself yet entirely not Sam whispered, “Gabriel, I uh- … I want to tell you something- no, need to.. Gabriel, just get your feathery ass down here, alright?” Samuel opened his eyes to nothing. He frowned as he looked around his room. Nada, zip, zilch. Nobody was there, and Sam felt more like a jerk than ever. The angel was only trying to be nice before- And San sighed. It was his own fault for having feelings for the little freak. “Gabriel, I’m sorry..” he finally breathed out.

And then, there he was. The hunter stood as soon as he saw the powerful archangel sat on the bed next to him. “Y'know, I was tryin’ to be pissed at you. God dammit, you Winchesters love shitting on anyone who tries to help, don’t you?” Gabriel tried to sound joking, it was obvious he wasn’t. A thin line rolled down Gabriel’s cheek, he looked away but Sam saw it.

“You hairless apes, It took me a long time to ignore you humans- a _lifetime_ to ignore my family- and after so long of running from this shit.. I get what I deserve.”

It was then that Sam noticed the angel's scratched up fingers, "why are they like that?.." He queried, as the angel gave a long sigh. "I tried to do something for you without magic, alright? Pathetic, I know." The archangel grumbled under his breath. "The roses?" Sam smiled. "Yeah- whatever," Gabriel went to stand, but he couldn’t- He didn’t have the chance, not before Sam yanked his smaller frame into his chest. “Gabriel- I… _I’m sorry_.”

“Yeah well.. Me, too…” Gabriel whispered. That’s it, he was going to leave and never come back. He didn’t need this humiliation, first Kali _and now Sam_? His heart ached, stupid vessel, stupid emotions.. A warm kiss was placed atop his head, and Gabriel looked up with teary golden eyes.

“What are you pulling here, Samsquatch?” Gabe’s brows furrowed, and Sam placed a chaste kiss to the angel’s lips with a slight frown. “No, Gabriel, I’m sorry for chasing you away before- I was trying to get rid of you because.. I like you Gabriel. I mean I _like_ you..” The archangel stared in disbelief before his signature smirk etched itself onto his face. Gabriel leaned up quickly for a kiss, arms wrapping around the moose-like man’s neck. His little jump successfully knocked Sam onto his back, and the two shared a deep kiss that was all saliva and tongue. “I _like_ you, too, Sammy..”

 Then Sam remembered and he smiled, “uh, want to stay the night? Dean won’t be back til the morning…” Gabriel raised a brow, “Sam, are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” He added a suggestive eyebrow wiggle to accentuate his point, Sam smirked. He yanked the archangel, winning a quiet yelp from the holy being, as they locked lips once again. Gabriel allowed Sam to lead the events that night, and certainly enjoyed when he was fed chocolates between kisses. It wasn’t until late that they would fall asleep. (Yes, even Gabriel, he had learned to enjoy some of what humans did so naturally and sleep was one of them.)

Gabriel didn’t know that Sam had woken up in the middle of the night. He didn’t know what the hunter had seen. Six golden shining wings protected them both as shielding blankets. The feathers were soft against Sam’s naked flesh, only adding to their beauty. Sam dozed off after some time, thinking it merely a dream in his tired state.

What neither knew- But would soon learn- is that an angels wings are only visible to their _soulmates_.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos welcome~ ♡


End file.
